Little Glimpse
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Just a glimpse into the Dumbledore Family life as they welcome the end of another of Minerva's pregnancies.


_A glimpse into the Dumbledore family's life. No plot just family._

**Little Glimpse **

Bradley, Natasha, and Conner were the eldest of eighteen and a half children. They were triplets and were fifty-five years old. They were very close calling themselves the Trips many times and worked as the heads of the Dragon Sanctuary in Romania. They had the recent distinction of being the youngest to tame a fully grown horntail dragon. They were best friends even though they were all from different houses.

Natasha was a Slytherin, Conner a Ravenclaw, and Bradley a Gryffindor. The Trips were intelligent and powerful wizards and a witch who were lucky enough to be the children of Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore.

Currently the three were in their parent's library waiting on the arrival of the half member of the family.

Yes Minerva was pregnant again!

Being of magical blood Minerva was in fact capable of having a child until she was about 130 as most witches and wizards lived to about 250 to 300.

Minerva was 75 and had been having children since she was eighteen. Her eighteen children raged in ages' fifty-seven to six.

"This is getting to be rather tedious," Bradley stated.

He stood on a tall ladder looking through a book high above his siblings' heads. Bradley was tall and lean with short black hair and sky blue eyes. He had a rugged adventurous look about him. He was wearing tan hiking boots and khaki cargo pants with a brown t-shirt.

"We've stayed up during a birth since Athena. It's tradition for us and tradition for the others to sleep," Conner quipped.

He was seated at the desk in the room looking over a text; his square glasses on the end of his nose. He was tall and on the skinny side with perfectly cut short auburn hair, sky blue eyes, and glasses. His look was that of a Poin Dexter academic person. He wore a white shirt tucked into his clean and pressed brown pants and brown boots.

"Plus it's our birth right to see the youngest first after parents and my right to read the kid," Natasha added.

She was curled up in the window seat sketching. She was the diviner and could read magical signatures mixing them with what she saw in the future to give her parents an idea of what the baby would be. She was possibly one of the only seers Minerva listened too.

Natasha was slim but curvy with midnight hair she had highlighted with purple and blue streaks. She had sky blue eyes and her look was a mixture of an adventurer and flighty visionist. She was wearing brown hiking boots with brown cargo shorts and a three quarter length green blouse with sunglasses on top of her curls.

"We are a queer bunch of cats," Conner chuckled.

"Perhaps but we are the coolest," Bradley stated as he shut the book he was looking at and slid down the ladder.

"Here, here," the two others saluted.

"So what are you drawing?" Bradley asked coming to his sister.

Bradley and Conner had been born just seconds apart but Natasha had been born a full hour after them and had been very tiny. She was still treated as the little tiny one by them at least.

"Drawing this," Natasha stated holding up the sketch pad and turning it for him to see.

Bradley laughed looking at the cartoon sketch of a pregnant Minerva mercilessly beating her husband over the head with a large bass.

"Now that's comedy," Bradley chuckled.

"Its truth," Natasha stated, "you remember the labor and delivery of '64?"

"Ouch I felt very bad for dad that year," Conner winced standing and coming to the others.

"What about the one of '59….man I can still hear dad's girlie scream," Bradley guffawed.

"The best would hands down be the one of '44 when Minerva blew up half a wall when she discovered her one large baby were two medium sized babies and one tiny baby," Poppy Pomfrey stated entering the room.

"Oh yes that was rather bad," Conner smirked with Natasha and Bradley grinning madly.

"Are you taking a break or is it here yet?" Natasha asked standing in between her brothers.

"The babies are here and healthy and beautiful and waiting upstairs for the Trips inspections," Poppy smiled.

"Babies?" Conner questioned.

"We have another set of triplets. This time two girls and a boy," Poppy laughed.

"Sweetness! Minds to mold!" Bradley grinned as he grabbed Natasha's hand and ran off. Natasha barley grabbed Conner's as they all dashed out.

Poppy laughed shaking her head.

"For being over fifty they certainly act like six year olds," she sighed and slowly followed.

* * *

"Knock knock we heard we got a second set of trips," Bradley called as he, Natasha, and Conner all stuck their heads through the double doors.

"Yes you do," Minerva smiled brightly. She sat on the bed holding two pink bundles while Albus sat in a chair by the bed holding a blue bundle.

"Come in kids and sit on the bed," Albus said softly smiling.

The three siblings looked up and down at each other causing their parents to laugh before entering the large bedroom.

The three children came up in a line toward the hope chest at the end of the bed and climbed up it kicking their shoes off as they went and spread out in a line at the end of the bed.

"All right Natasha this one is Wulfiric Nathan," Albus stated placing the chubby little boy in his daughter's arms.

The boy had a tiny bit of blonde hair and blue green eyes.

"Wulfiric," Natasha breathed as the baby woke up blinking at her.

"His signature is beating strong just like dad's….I see a brave future for him. Something that involves not battles per say but something close. Maybe a duelist or auror I think. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor material for sure," Natasha nodded passing the baby to Bradley.

"This is Isabella Natalia," Albus replied taking the first pink blanket from Minerva and placing it with Natasha.

"Soft…subtle…pulses of weak there and here. A simple quiet child I think a Hufflepuff no doubt. Healer or Librarian or maybe even a Preschool Teacher," Natasha nodded as she smiled at the strawberry curled and blue green eyed girl.

She passed the baby to Conner and took the one Albus now held over her.

"This is Annabelle Nadine," Minerva replied sitting up some more.

The baby had red curls and blue green eyes. She was reaching for Natasha with large curious eyes. Natasha grinned down at her sister.

"Oh this is Gryffindor or Slytherin for sure. Mischievous and curious she's going to be a handful," Natasha laughed.

"That's all I needed," Minerva sighed.

The triplets laughed holding their siblings as their father sat by his wife kissing her head.

"What's she going to be?" Conner asked as he made faces at Isabella.

"Annabelle will be very creative and with me and my awesomeness she could be anything! Though if she's smart a researcher. If she's not that into studies something artistic," Natasha stated.

"Your thoughts are always very intriguing," Albus chuckled.

"And always right," Bradley smirked.

"Well you better get to bed. We'll show them off in the morning," Albus replied as he kissed each ones head as they babies were placed in a bassinet by their mother.

Once the triplets has left Albus sat by his wife smiling as she sunk tiredly into the bed.

"They are the most colorful children we have and their so different," Minerva yawned.

"But they work well together," Albus stated kissing his wife as she dropped off to sleep.

He stood and looked at the three babies sleeping. He hoped this new set would be like the Trips because his eldest triplets were smart, fun, and cared greatly for each other the way he liked his children to be.

**_THE END_**


End file.
